1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface (UI) device has conventionally been proposed which enables a user to use unoccupied space in front of a display screen as a virtual operation surface. The user can use the virtual operation surface as a touch panel and enter an operation input by moving a finger or the like (target object) while viewing an image displayed on the display screen.
In the UI device, correspondence between the position of the target object in real space (virtual operation surface) and the position of the target object on the display screen is important. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-200149 discloses a technique in which an image for calibration (that means processing for determining correspondence relation between the position of a target object in real space and the position of the target object on a display screen), which causes specified marks to be displayed at four corners of a rectangular image, is displayed, and the positions (the positions in real space) of a hand, which points the specified marks on the projected calibration image, is associated with the positions of the marks on the display screen.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-200149, when the user cannot reach the mark with his/her hand (in such a case where, for example, the above-described calibration image is projected on a big screen), there is a problem in that accurate calibration cannot be performed.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, there is a need to provide a system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method, which can perform accurate calibration necessary for detecting an instruction operation performed to a projection image.